


Firefly

by neraxx



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Lee Should not be Drinking, Not Canon Compliant, Political Alliances, Politics, Romance, Rookie nine - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraxx/pseuds/neraxx
Summary: fire·fly (n): a glowworm::"Our group of friends just so happen to be getting drunk at a bar nearby," Kiba explained, black hues shifting to regard her out of the corner of his eye. "And by the looks of things, you could use a drink."::[CU][Canon Divergence][Hinata x Kiba]





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> written for kairi-chan  
> prompt: this wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…  
> pairing: kiba x hinata (and some naruto x sakura if you squint)  
> 

* * *

**F I R E F L Y**

* * *

He found her on their training grounds, resting leisurely against the trunk of a tree, eyes trained on the star-filled night sky.

Kiba wasn't sure what brought him there; he just  _knew_.

Perhaps it was because he had spent years as her teammate, or maybe it was because he had a knack for sniffing out issues which weren't his own. Nonetheless, he knew  _something_  was wrong. Hinata's natural scent of blackberries and white tea was dulled, soured by something that he could only describe as melancholy.

Kiba had a particular soft spot for the ex-Hyuuga heiress, and though Hinata was typically shy, she was never pensive and to see her as such stirred something within his gut.

He approached at a leisurely pace, giving the blue-haired woman plenty of time to acknowledge him.

When she never turned her attention in his direction, Kiba couldn't help but frown, taking the opportunity to allow his dark eyes to rove over her slumped form. There was a small smile curling at the corner of her mouth, and for a brief moment, the Inuzuka wondered if disrupting her would be beneficial at all.

The sudden, deep shuttering breath she released was enough to wipe away Kiba's hesitation.

"What are you doing out here?" He inquired, voice gruff.

Hinata dipped her head to observe him then, and Kiba could make out the saddened mist that shrouded luminescent eyes.

Hinata's grin grew fractionally, and her right shoulder rose in a half-hearted shrug, answering his question with, "The clan dinner was a little too crowded for my tastes. I snuck off for some air."

Kiba knew her polite excuse was a lie; maybe more a half-truth than anything else. Something must have occurred with her father, and whatever it was happened to be drastic enough to make her withdraw. Though relations between Hinata and Hiashi had been rocky for years, Kiba – and many others – were under the impression that the relationship, though still tense, had taken a much friendlier direction.

It wasn't unheard of for the clan head to still criticize his oldest daughter, though that was more so when it came to training over anything else. Since Hinata gave up her birthright, passing the mantle of future leadership to her younger sister, the air about her had been lighter, happier even and it seemed Hiashi was content with keeping it that way.

To see such progress suddenly backpedal made Kiba's brow crease and his lips tightly purse.

"Well," he remarked, shifting his body so that he was crouched in front of her on his haunches. Holding out a hand in her direction, the brunette stared at her expectantly. "Time to go, come on."

A dark-blue brow rose in question, but Hinata didn't pause to ponder his actions, sliding both of her hands into his own.

He stood, and with a quick tug, she followed.

Back on her feet, the ex-Hyuuga heiress freed herself from his grasp, brushing off any lingering foliage that clung to her clothing. Kiba allowed her the time to straighten her appearance, but once she was finished, he reached out once more, seizing her left hand as he began to gently drag her back towards the village.

The Inuzuka tried to ignore the fluttering that swelled in his chest at the feel of her icy extremity entwined within his hold. Just how long had she been out here?

Hinata, having been used to Kiba's more forward behavior throughout the years, offered little resistance as he lead her along, both lapsing into a comfortable silence.

Only when the dirt path they were trekking gave way to paving stones and the night sky became dimmed by the light from the streetlamps did Hinata finally venture to question where he was taking her.

"Um…Kiba," Her soft voice called out, as she pulled them both to a stop. "Where exactly are we going?"

Refusing to release his newfound charge, Kiba flashed her a brief grin before pulling the navy-haired woman down a side street which connected to the main road in this half of the village. Hinata recognized a few of the bars and restaurants that littered both sides of the street from the few instances that she had gone out with Ino and Sakura.

"Our group of friends just so happen to be getting drunk at a bar nearby," Kiba explained, black hues shifting to regard her out of the corner of his eye. "And by the looks of things, you could use a drink."

Hinata tittered, a small bell-like giggle that was accompanied by the quick, quirk of her lips, showing that she was appeased with his explanation.

They wandered the rest of the way to their destination in that same relaxed quietness. Upon their arrival, Kiba held the door open for her, and with a tiny bow of her head in thanks, they both entered the rowdy establishment.

* * *

-o-

* * *

When they initially entered the pub, Lee enthusiastically flagged them down, the remaining Rookie Nine welcoming them with their own variations of greeting.

Hinata nestled herself between Ten-Ten and Sakura, and Kiba felt himself relax somewhat. The Hyuuga's reticent mood seemed to diminish the longer she was amongst the company of their companions, but the Inuzuka couldn't help but pass glances in his female teammate's direction every few minutes. Just because she appeared to be feeling better, didn't mean that was indeed the case.

As per usual, his subtly was non-existent. More often than not, he found himself locking gazes with the subject of his scrutiny. Hinata didn't seem taken aback by his continues check-ins. Every time, she gave him a small smile before she turned her attention back to whatever conversation she was a part of.

Kiba convinced himself that the alcohol was the reason behind the flush on his cheeks, not the secretive looks they shared.

The rest of the night past in a blur. Hinata may not have been much of a drinker, but she kept her own pace amongst the rest of them and one by one, their friends dropped like flies.

Shikamaru had been the first to depart, stating that having a hangover would be too ' _troublesome_ ' to deal with the next day. It wasn't long after the shadow user left that Ino fell asleep against Choji.

The Akimichi heir left shortly after, along with a sober Lee, who was carrying a significantly inebriated Ten-Ten. Somewhere amongst the chaos, Shino disappeared without a word.

The time was nearing two in the morning when the bartender informed them that it was last call. A surprisingly clearheaded Sakura graced them both with a broad grin, promising to catch up with them sometime soon before she gathered up the slumped form of her blond significant other and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

Kiba and Hinata chose a more traditional route, traversing the now quiet streets of Konoha. They walked at a steady pace, neither in a hurry as they swap stories, recounting pleasant memories from their youth.

After Kiba shared a particularly embarrassing story from when he was a child – sake seemed to loosen his lips just a little  _too_  much – they lapsed back into a comfortable silence, drawing near the Hyuuga compound.

He heard Hinata release a dejected sigh and it immediately caught his attention, black eyes shifting to her face, surprised to see such a whimsical expression.

"Father wants me to marry a figurehead from another clan," She murmured, not looking in his direction.

To say Kiba was surprised was an understatement. He stumbled, right foot catching the heel of his left, and he pitched forward. Hinata's quick reflexes saved him from a face full of dirt, and she steadied him with a hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest, all while a tiny, cat-like smirk played on her lips.

"Not the reaction I was expecting," Hinata stated, voice laced with mirth.

The words were out of his mouth in a jumbled flurry before he even realized that they were past his lips. "That absurd! You can't get married."

The opal-eyed woman's face softened. "You do realize that I'm almost twenty-two, right?"

And  _that_ gave Kiba pause.

Despite the fact that peace reigned since the Fourth Shinobi War, they were all still ninja. Their life expectancy was already low, and most were lucky to have survived as long as they have. Their friend group had already lost one too many.

Given the circumstances of Hinata's occupation, family, and previous title, it shouldn't come as a shock that Hiashi wanted to marry off his eldest daughter, securing a somewhat stable future for the once heiress.

Hinata stepped away from him, once again meandering down the street. As if sensing the questions beginning to form in his mind, she continued. "He told me at the dinner tonight, and as you can guess, I didn't take the news very well."

Kiba trailed behind her languidly, eyes trained on the back of her head as he listened with keen interest.

"The longer I sat there and thought about it, the more I realized that I'm not entirely mad about the situation. I really don't know how to feel about it, truthfully."

Her nonplussed behavior ignited a fire within his chest, and Kiba had to fight down his rising ire as Hinata continued to explain. "I think the circumstances are a bit odd, but my father is allowing me to choose who I wish to start a union with, rather than arranging it for me. That's more than I thought he would allow."

She stopped walking, half-turning in his direction once again. "I don't suppose I could convince you and Shino to play matchmakers for me?"

Her lackluster attempt at a joke pained him, but he responded with his usual smile nonetheless. Kiba knew it didn't reach his eyes.

It wasn't long before they reached the front gates of the Hyuuga compound, neither having said a word since Hinata's disheartening confession about her soon-to-be changed relationship status. The entire thing left a bad taste in his mouth.

His teammate regarded him once more, preparing herself to say goodbye and Kiba knew then that he had to do  _something_.

Hinata had been through far too many trails to prove herself not only to her family but their friends as well.

This was no longer the timid girl that hid behind him and stammered when they were in the academy. This was a woman who strengthened herself and turned away from the path that was predestined for her. It would be a cold day in hell before he watched Hinata wither away under a political marriage.

"You know," Kiba started, stalling their parting. "I may not be an heir or a figurehead, but I am a part of an important clan."

The navy-haired woman took in his words, digesting them for a short moment before both brows rose high on her forehead. His implication was clear.

"Kiba!" Hinata squeaked. "I-I couldn't….W-we c-couldn't…" Her hands waved back and forth in front of her in a dispelling motion, pale cheeks taking on a sudden and vibrant blush.

The brunette huffed, brushing the back of his hand along the underside of his nose. "You could at least go on a date with me before you reject me."

He didn't know where his confidence was coming from. Maybe it was the alcohol, because truthfully, as the words passed his lips, Kiba felt like he was going to vomit.

Hinata was still as stiff as a board, but her hands stopped waving about. For a long, drawn-out period, all they did was merely look at one another. Then, eventually, her shoulders finally relaxed.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, tone hardened with the severity of the situation.

His reply was immediate.

"Yes."

Lavender eyes gazed at him cautiously for a moment before Hinata muttered, "I don't know why you're doing this, but…one date and we can see where it goes from there."

This time, Kiba's wolfish smile causes his eyes to crinkle in the corners.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://nerazennxx.tumblr.com/)! Come by and say hi!


End file.
